Midwinter Antics
by KD4 eva
Summary: This is our first fanfic. It is a KD fic, and it follows on from the ride 2 Steadfast. Not much has happened yet, but we want u 2 review it and see what u think!


Kel and Dom Fanfiction  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, Nealan of Queenscove, Tobeis Boon (Tobe for short) and their squad of soldiers wound their way along the road towards Steadfast. Kel was trying to restrain Neal (also called "Meathead", by his cousin) from galloping the entire way to the fort, in order to see his betrothed- Lady Yuki, one of Kel's best friends, from the Yamani Islands. As it was, Kel was having a personal battle, she couldn't wait to he her long time crush, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, a squad leader in the King's Own, and Neal's cousin. "Sir Neal, if y' keep up this pace, I'll wager tha' your 'orse'll be dead by th' end of th' day!" Tobe protested. "Yeah Neal" Kel added "I agree with Tobe on this one, and don't forget that Alanna will be at Steadfast. I don't think that she'll be too happy if you kill Magewhisper, neither will Daine, for that matter!" Neal sighed and tightened his reigns; Kel let go of his arm. " Feel better?" inquired Kel with an amused smile. "Hmph! I'll survive." Kel urged Hoshi into a trot to catch up with the rest of the company, Neal and Tobe at her side. "No, I can't, no I can't!" cried Neal and kicked Magewhisper, but Kel was too quick. She caught Neal's reins and slowed Whisper down.  
  
The group finally arrived Steadfast, no thanks to Neal. Kel's chest tightened as they passed beneath the portcullis into the main courtyard, she'd see Dom soon. Neal was jiggling in his saddle, making Magewhisper look nauseous. Dom dashed down the stairs from his spot on the outer walls. "Kel! Meathead! You finally got here" he yelled, "you took your time, honestly!" Kel virtually leapt from Hoshi's saddle "Dom! You can't be so desperate for good company, can you? Anyone would think that you've been waiting for us to come." Dom grabbed her, and hugged her. By the time he had dropped her, she had returned to her senses enough to enquire "where's Neal gone? He was here a minute ago." They both looked towards the main door, just in time to see Neal running at top speed through it.  
Kel then paused to take stock of her surroundings. Like Fort Mastiff, Steadfast was far neater and tidier than she believed that New Hope could ever be. There were no animals or children underfoot. The animals were all in pens at one side of the courtyard, and the entire area was the epitome of military cleanliness. The barracks for the men were in straight lines at the north of the enclosure, the mess hall at the east, and the commander's and guest's quarters, along with the clerk's offices at the south. It was luxury as far as she was concerned. Kel then remembered Dom's fierce hug, and blushed. To hide her embarrassment, she hurriedly excused herself, telling him that she needed to unpack, and dashed away.  
  
Later, Kel, Dom, Neal, Yuki, and several other friends met up in the mess hall for dinner. Just as they were getting started on their stew, Raoul and Buri entered the room, with Alanna and Wyldon following on behind. Dom wolf- whistled as they entered. Raoul blushed, and Buri gave Dom a rude gesture. Raoul, Buri and Alanna made their way across the hall to sit with them. Wyldon walked over to sit at the main table with Duke Baird, and a group of other senior knights. "You two finally got round to marrying each other then" said Dom, "You took your time about it!" "Yeah" Kel added, "A different tool for a different job, indeed! You just wanted an excuse to bring the Riders, and Buri, in!" "I thought I was being discreet" Raoul protested "Anyway, we have Kel to thank for bringing us together, she was the one that suggested I ask Buri to go with me to my Great Aunt's." "Poor little Raoul, can't even go to his Great Aunt's without a bodyguard" Dom drawled. This banter carried on for some time, until Kel became bored, and wandered back to her rooms. She would need a good night's sleep, because the wedding celebrations promised to go on for a long time the next evening.  
  
Kel awoke the next morning to Tobe shaking her awake. "Milady, Lady Yuki said if y' aren't dressed in th' next five minutes, th'n she'll set Sir Nealan on yer!" She groaned, and shot out of bed 


End file.
